Something that could have been
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Summary: Based off the second encounter between Edmund and Eirlys. A night alone in a cave can do things to ones emotions and temptations.


_**Something that could have been**_

 _ **Authors note: So in my "Dark Witch", I asked you guys if there should be a special moment between Edmund and Eirlys during the Golden Age since I mention time and again there was an intimate encounter. So debating about it, I decided to write it. To those who don't know who Eirlys is, she is my OC from Frozen Princess. Read that first if you want to know the character.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M for Sexual content.**_

 ** _Summary: Based off the second encounter between Edmund and Eirlys. A night alone in a cave can do things to ones emotions and temptations._**

* * *

Ettins, more like unintelligent giants who have been causing some trouble the past ten years. They've been testing the boarders of Narnia, killing explorers and traders in the north. At first, my people and I kept our distance and arrange a peace offering of boundaries. Even provided our finniest cattle to ensure peace. However, during the harsh winter of Stone Castles, Ettins raided one of few farms reducing our supplies.

As queen of the Dark Narnians I could not tolerate it. So discussing with my generals and council, I left Stone Castle to Ettinsmoor. It was a risk to go there alone. But I knew that if I arrived to Ettinsmoor with an army, it would aggravate the northern giants. I assumed that with giant's blood in my veins would I be able to assemble an actual alliance or treaty between our territories. During the first few centuries, Jadis had ruled over them, until moving with the Witches in the Wild Lands of the North. She once told me the giants were once sophisticated. However, something happen that leads to their stupidity.

I wasn't the only one dealing with the northern giants. My sources have told me High King Peter has been trying to arrange a treaty as well. Apparently with his tittle of the Northern Sky, it included the northern mountains. Although, the little king dare not send invade my territory. The reason why is unknown. Yet I keep caution when the day will come, when the High King would seek my head. I am the most wanted fugitive by blood, because of my mother. But I noticed griffons flying by, probably reporting.

Back to the main point, both High King Peter and I are not appreciating the Ettins in their raids. Let see who can make the treaty first. For some reason, I enjoy a good challenge with King Peter. Must be something I inherited from Jadis? I don't loath the Son of Adam. Merely…what is the word…oh yes, hardly tolerate him. We haven't crossed paths since the Battle of Beruna. Yet the rivalry is there.

I stopped from my thoughts remembering Edmund Pevensie. I could have killed him the moment I cornered the human. Yet something inside made me spare the human and took those faithful to retreat to the north. Betraying my mother and let hundreds dies. When I return to the ice castle five years later, I saw him again as a young man who ensures I was safe as long as I don't invade their territory. Something about him infatuated me. But I know I mustn't cross that line. He was human and I was a witch.

Anyway, I travel on Garnet, the black mare I have familiar with. She was intelligent, although didn't spoke. Yet she knew how to communicate. The weather has been rough since winter was melting away to the early spring. However, unlike the first spring after a hundred years of winter, it arrived slowly still leaving coldness and snow. But the worse of early spring is the rain. And northern Narnia rain is far colder than anything else. Garnet and I had to be careful through the mountain pass till reaching even ground to gallop towards Ettinsmoor.

When I stop to allow my horse to rest by the river I refilled my canteen. Garnet drank the water satisfied for the break. I couldn't help but smile, rubbing her strong neck. Garnet was the only creature that could make me smile. Her beauty as fair and true, with fur black as night and eyes like gems. Though dark and menacing she appeared to others, she was nothing more than a humble creature. One loyal to me.

Noticing her shivering, I have to make camp soon. Last thing either of us wants is her sick. So pulling out my crystal, I scribed for the nearest cave. Although, my spell was interrupted by the sounds of galloping. Immediately I drew my sword ready for the intruder. With a bounty on my head and in Narnia Territory there is no safe ground.

The intruder soon appeared to be a brown horse with a rider hunched over. The rider hidden under the drench cloak clouding his identity. Cautious the horse approached me.

"Help him." The horse said, kneeling down.

Tilting my head, I approached the horse and removed the rider hood to discover the owner. My eyes widen in witnessing Edmund Pevensie. He no longer looked like an adolescent, but a man in general. His hair drenched, yet long clinging to his chin. Skin sickly paled as his eyes were closed on his sculptured faced. I tried to find what is wrong till noticing blood on his tunic. Gingerly, I apply my hand on the location, which result the human to groan. When I pulled my hand back, there was a lot more blood.

"What happen?" I asked.

"A Minoboar attacked us." The horse answered.

"Minoboar?" I repeated surprised.

Minoboars were creatures that were part-man and part-boar, similar to a Minotaur. It must have been one of Jadis followers, for I have ordered those who live under my protection shall not hurt others of Narnia. Still, there are dark Narnians who rather live in the wild than let humans or I rule. Knowing our location is not safe, I got on Garnet and led Edmunds horse to the nearest cave to rest in.

I'm not going to like this.

.o0o.

At the cave, I brought Edmund inside laying him on a mat. The horses stood at the entrance keeping guard. This is such a pain. First Ettins and now the silver king. What's next little king's army hunting him down. Hell, the trees would be sending a message. Probably telling King Peter that I kidnapped his brother. So I better heal Edmund fast before rescue arrived.

Taking a deep breath, I removed his crown follow by his cloak and tunic. Now let see the damages. On Edmund's torso was a penetration wound. I insert a finger to see the depths, which results Edmund to groan. Pulling my fingers back to see blood two joints in. By the location and size…I can assumed not lethal unless untreated. Unfortunately, I didn't have any of my specific herbs and potions to heal him.

"Why are you humans so complicated?" I muttered resting my hand on his torso.

This leaves no options. I have to use magic to heal him. I barely had done healing by magic before. It's one of those magic that takes a lot of energy. Placing my on the wound, I chanted the spell feeling my energy go into him. Edmund groaned, clenching his eyes and fist tight. Blood filled the wounds, flesh molded the gap, and skin rejuvenating to what has happen been gone forever. A blue mist surrounded my hands as I continued until it was done.

When I removed my hands there was nothing but a scar. I took a deep breath, exhausted already yet focused on Edmund. He remained unconscious. Although, his body could not tolerate the cold air and mist. Knowing he is my responsibility, I have no better choice but start camp. So I cast a dry spell on my cloak and rested it on Edmund before getting camp settled. Collecting fire wood, food, and fresh water until everything was set for humanly needs.

The fire was near Edmund providing warmth. I sat next to him, watching him sleep. Edmund sure has changed the last five years I've seen him. No longer the boy I've met in the forest during the eternal winter ten years ago. Nor the young man back at Jadis's castle. He has definitely grown into a man. More define in muscle, toned and loss of baby fat. It's fascinating how humans age. It's nothing like other Narnians. Well, almost the human half of centaurs and fauns. Yet everything else is so unique.

Something inside me got the better of me. My fingers traced gingerly along his face: warm skin, delicate, and soft. Sighing, I pulled my hand back and gazed into the fire. What am I doing? This is wrong. Practically taboo.

Once I'm sure Edmund is physically capable of moving, I'll have Philip send him back to Cair Paravel. Back with his family. Back to a normal life…whatever that is.

I took a deep breath. "Aslan help me, because I don't know what I am doing."

A gush of warm wind engulfed the room. A sighed of relief escaped from Aslan encouragement. The past decade, every time I doubt myself and so those words…a warm atmosphere consumes me. That is how I know Aslan is with me. On the night of the Pevensies coronation, the prophecy was killing me because Jadis and I fused our magic together. But Aslan came to remove the bond and promised that he will help me find myself.

Suddenly Edmund woken up a gasp. I turned my head watching him disoriented. Hos dark eyes wondering everywhere till setting on me, "Eirlys."

"Edmund," I greeted.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In a cave," I answered as a matter of fact.

Edmund scoffed, "I can see that."

I chuckled slightly and moved over, "Your horse, Philip, brought you to me by coincidence. Apparently, he trusts me, which I find peculiar. Anyway, I healed your wounds and will be leaving soon before your brothers men find me."

"He won't," Edmund mumbled. "At least for a week."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he and I had a dispute." He sighed.

Well that is new. But I won't interfere on family matters. It was not my personal problem to begin with anyway.

"Why are you out here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be at your castle?"

"I have an important engagement with the giants of Ettinsmoor." I answered.

Edmund stared at me as if I grow a third eye.

"Change of subject," I said. "Let me check your wound."

Edmund sighed, allowing me to remove the cloak that covered him. The wound that I magically healed appeared sealed, although a nice bruised has formed. That one thing to heal completely is time and rest. Other than that, he appears wells.

"You'll live," I murmured.

Edmund nodded, "Never thought I'd be tusked by a minoboar."

"Well, fate is on your side." I said. "If the minoboar were to shake his head then…you would be in Aslan country."

"Thanks to you," he said taking my hand.

I stared at our hands. His hand held mine while running his thumb along the edge. This mere action stirred something inside me. Immediately I pulled my hand back.

"You must be famished." I said.

"Eirlys is something wrong?" he asked.

I paused, "I don't know anymore."

Quickly I had gotten up to grab food handing it to him. Edmund graciously ate the bread and cooked mushrooms I cooked. Afterwards he laid there watching me. It was strange how his eyes linger.

"So why else you left Stone Castle?" Edmund asked.

I sighed, "Tis the start of spring."

"So?" Edmund said confused.

I gave him a look. Spring in Narnia means one thing to many animal hybrids and animals. Spring means mating. And last thing I need is be surrounded by testosterone and pheromones and the dark Narnians started runting about. I serious don't find mating interesting. In fact it is nothing but reproductions.

"Oh," Edmund said getting.

"So, out of the castle and fresh air is nice." I said.

"Same in Cair Paravel," he said. "Already Bacchus and his Maenads have arrived."

"A festival indeed when you have the god of wine around." I muttered.

"Yeah," he agreed with a blush. "He sure knows how to throw a party."

Indeed, Bacchus has the atmosphere to make anyone be festive. From the dancing, music, wine, and nightly activity. I remembered him coming over one spring when he got word the black mountain dwarves made wine and other alcohol. Of course the maenads hardly associated with the dark Narnians, finding their appearance either intimidating or unappealing to their sexual appetite. Yet Bacchus and his follower Silenus tried to woo me into any bed chambers. But I declined with a clear head last thing I need is an offspring.

"I don't understand why spring is such an important thing for mating." I said.

Edmund shrug, "I have no clue."

"I mean sexual intercourse is nothing more than reproducing offspring." I stated as a mattered of fact.

The silver king stared at me wide eyed while his pale cheeks turned red. Why is he getting all flusters? It's true, mating is nothing more than reproduction. That is what my mother told me. She had no sexual encounter, even though the encounter with my father was conceived out of magic it still the same.

"There's more to sex than reproducing you know." Edmund said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, uh, it can be pleasurable as well."

"Pleasurable?" I repeated.

Edmund nodded about to explain when crash of lightning interrupted. Staring out at the entrance to see the rain has become a storm. Fantastic, now we are officially stuck here until the storm passes by. Philip and Garnet seemed alright, as they sat next to each other watching the weather. At least those two are doing well. Philip nuzzling against Garnet's neck whiles the mare neigh.

"Seems our horses are getting along," I said.

"Apparently so," he agreed.

"Well, we better get some rest." I mumbled. "Hopefully the storm will blow over."

"Yeah," Edmund agreed as he was about to lay back down but stop. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'm fine," I assured.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

I chuckled, "The cold never bothered me."

"Still," Edmund started,

"Edmund, I'll be fine." I assured again.

Edmund gave me a look gesturing me to lay down with him. Though tempted, I shook my head and told him he is the one who should get some rest. If not adding the excuse of retrieving more firewood. Somehow, the young king bought it as he laid back and closed his eyes. I on the other hand gotten up and left to do as I promised.

However, the storm worsened from blasted winds and frozen water. At first, the rain never bothered me. But the more I stayed out the more coldly I gotten. By the time I returned, I was shaking violently. The horses gave me a concern look, yet through chattered teeth I told them I was fine. When I sat back down, I curled into a fetal position, hands near the fire. Never in my life have I been this cold. A century of winter and now the cold bothers me.

Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edmund staring at me with concern. "Come on, you need to get warm."

"I'm fine," I sneered, before sneezing.

"Well, that deceived you." Edmund chuckled.

I groaned, yet accept his offer. We crawled towards the mat until Edmund stopped me. "You better undress."

"Pardon?" I said in shock.

"You clothes are damp, the longer your wear them in the cold, the sicker you'll get." He countered.

I looked bewilder to such a concept. Edmund explained to prevent a condition called hypothermia a person needs to be warned by skin to skin contact. Taking a deep breath, I told him to close his eyes and undressed to me chemise. Afterwards, got under the cloaks lying beside Edmund. He turned wrapping his arms around me.

"Edmund, please…don't touch me." I breathed.

I wasn't use to physical contact. When Jadis touched me, she grasp was rough. The final month she was cruel because of this human. Any slight mistake was greeted by a slap, yank, or hit. So to have somebody touching me…is foreign and hesitant. Never wanting to feel pain again.

"Can I ask you something?" Edmund asked.

"What?" I sighed.

"Do you ever consider of being happy?" he asked.

"I am happy." I answered. "My people are safe and I'm alive."

"But what about you in general?" he continued.

"I don't understand what you mean?" I replied.

"Do you consider of living alone?" He said.

"I…I…never considered it. There…there aren't any of my –"

I was interrupted when Edmund placed his hand on my cheek. He stared into my eyes with emotions I have never seen. One that could be read was curiosity. There were no words as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my own. My eyes widen to such a gestured. Never in my life have I been kissed. Now Edmund has kissed me. There shouldn't be any reason why he should kiss me.

Soon Edmund pulled back gazing into my eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Oh, a human temptation." I whispered.

He nodded.

Yet our eyes locked in a spell. A sacred spell that only instincts could comprehend through touch. Leaning forward our lips meet again. I closed my eyes letting Edmund take control. Each connection of a kiss and peck stirred something within. Something that leads to the desire for more touch and kisses. Edmund pulled back to breath staring deep into my eyes. I panted, carefully moving my hands to my chest, untying the front then reveal my breast to him.

Edmund inhale sharply, his eyes widen until he rested his hand on my breast giving a gentle squeeze. I gasped, closing my eyes feeling his hand massage my breast. Fingers clenched around the nipple with a gentle pull. As he continues this, his lips came down claiming the other. I gasped opening my eyes. Feeling his tongue flick over the red bud, making me moan.

To moan was new, for it wasn't out of pain. I clasped a hand over my mouth to suppress such a noise while Edmund switch breast doing the same treatment. When another moan came, I bit down on my lip to a point of tasting blood. Suddenly Edmund stopped, pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you." He murmured.

I nodded removing my hand. Edmund gave a sincere smile before kissing me again. My hands travel along his body feeling the muscle ripple under my touch. How smooth his skin was with small patches of scars. Probably from his years in battle. Soon my fingers wrapped around his pants, yanking the fabric down to his knees. Edmund caught the hint, as he rolled the skirt of my chemise up exposing me to him.

We stared at each other in question. One that allow the action to commence, however he did not enter. Instead he slipped a finger inside me. I gasped, as the appendage thrusted in and out drawing pleasure. This is not what I expected. Not how I've been told how intimacy would be performed or the Narnians do it. Yet, the sensation was overwhelming, especially when a second finger joined in. Like a snake coiling up at the center of my very core ready snap. With one more thrust of his fingers and curling back out, oblivion consumed me.

It was like my mind was lost in the cloud. My body raptured in a spasm. By the time I came down from oblivion, Edmund position himself at my entrance with longing. I gave him a small smile of consent. That was all he needed, leaning over resting on his forearm while his hand lead him inside. In one strong thrust he entered. I gasped from the force and erupted stretched from within. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around him bringing the young king close. Our faces were close, breathing in each other, adjusting to the new sensation of being full.

Once the awkward feeling subside, I wrapped my legs around his waist gesturing him to continued. Edmund nodded, as he pulled out slowly then thrusted back in at a pace he created. It was a dance of lust. A dance between us filled with ecstasy and pleasure beyond belief. Never have I thought such a thing could exist in the actions of mating. To feel ones partner pressed against you. To feel his flesh against my own. To taste his lips and sweat. Everything about him resigning penetrating me to a new level.

All of it overwhelming until us both reaches bliss.

The stormed continued onward outside the cave. The sound of the horses sleeping by the entrance. The only thing that could be heard was the storm and our breathing. How to explain the experience was impossible for words. Instead, I lay curled up alongside Edmund seeking for warmth and comfort. Edmund seemed he didn't mind, as he wrapped his arms around me.

As sleep consumed us.

.o0o.

When I wake, I discovered I was really warm. I was about to get up to discover Edmunds arms in a vice grip. Examining our condition to realize we were both inappropriately undressed under the cloaks. My eyes widen when remembering what happen during the night. How King Edmund and I had sex. It was something I desperately tried to avoid. It was taboo on so many levels.

Immediately, I slipped out of Edmund's grasped and gotten dress. Tis best thing to do is to leave before he wakes. Avoid any complication. I got my chemise and dress, before putting on the boots. As I gotten up, I started gathering my things.

"Don't go," Edmund said.

I turned around to find him awake while fixing his trousers.

"Don't be ridicules." I breathed.

"Please don't go." Edmund said.

"You don't even know me." I seethed.

"There is something between us." He continued, as he stepped forward. "At Jadis castle and here…when we met…"

I shook my head, grabbing my satchel and began to walk. "I didn't feel it."

"Stop denying it," he said.

I stopped, "What do you want me to say?"

"That there could be something between us." He answered.

"You don't get it. I am a witch." I snapped. "You are a human. It's practically taboo."

"It doesn't matter." He said walking over to me.

"You are asking me as my king." I stated. "Or a complete stranger who only met me thrice, two of which were under the cruelty of a tyrant. You think you have the right to order me about?"

Edmunds face became sullen, "If you don't feel the same then why didn't you stop me?"

I paused letting the question sink in. Why didn't I stop him from pleasuring me? From showing me a new perspective on intimacy and mating? I wasn't scare nor hesitant…but curious.

"Because you infatuated me." I whispered. "Have been since you were a mere boy."

He was soon standing in front of me. As he raised his hand to cradle my cheek. The gestured so unique yet foreign, similar to Aslan breath. BY instinct I leaned into his touch.

"You could have said that five years ago." He whispered.

"I didn't know how to feel." I whispered. "Yet it is forbidden."

Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. Then I pulled back looking at my feet. "Your family and our kingdoms wouldn't accept this."

"I don't care what they think." Edmund whispered, kissing me once more.

Our lips locked in passion as Edmund gestured us to the walls of the cave pinning me there. All thoughts of reason were expelled from my mind. Only the instincts of kissing Edmund, touching his forum, and wanting more. A confrontation of wanting him and leaving him. Should I go and never see him again, or stay…just this once.

Edmund was kissing my neck, his hands working on the gown. The moment the corset loosens, did I choose the latter. So gently I pushed him away, "Stop. It will only complicate things…"

Yet he didn't, he merely cradle my cheek and kissed me again. His hands roaming my tone body. His hands slid down lower, all the way down to my thighs, bringing up the dress. He pulled back from my lips and started kissing my neck while his hands roam up caressing my thighs and massaging my bottom. His touch so addicting, it was impossible to resist. Watching Edmund going down and kissing my body, practically worshiping it. The thought unsettled me that tears fell.

Edmund heard the slight sob, standing up and facing me with concern. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it foreign," I whispered. "That I want more."

Learning forward, I kissed him passionately. Just once, I want to feel this. To feel like I am worship in an intimate settings. To feel loved, even if it's under false pretenses. So the words 'Just once' echo in my head as Edmund continued to kiss me as he undress our forms. His hands stimulating my body and lips leaving marks on my flesh. The action alone was having me aroused to be wet for him.

Edmund pressed himself against me, as his erection was at attention. The need to be inside me. By instincts, I wrapped my legs around him. Edmund immediately held his arms around my thighs and lifted me up, secured to the wall. In one deep stroke he was inside me. I cried out from the sudden penetration, and then took a deep breath to the fullness. He moved back and forth in a rhythm, as his cock pulverized my core. This position going deep, grazing areas that I never felt. I moaned, hiding my face in his neck kissing the flesh and suckling his ear. Letting him know how I enjoy him inside me.

Edmund went slow as he rocked his hips, moving yearningly, as he rested his head on my shoulder. His warm body heating up while muscles flex under the touch. By instincts, I moved my hips to meet every thrust. Each stroke was long and deep, sending us over the edge. Suddenly Edmund started to move faster. He was so close, as his hips went faster and harder, except I wasn't there yet. Noting this, he moved one hand between us and pressed his finger along the sensitive pearl. I cried out, unable to control myself from our joining and his fingers. It wasn't long before I felt utter bliss and consumed in a bright light.

When I came down, Edmund stiffened and groaned, releasing himself inside me. We panted, catching ourselves before he pulled himself out and set me down. My legs were shaky, yet I have to keep to my promise. This was only a onetime thing.

"It's over." I panted voice still out of breath. "Now we must never repeat this."

"Eirlys," Edmund breath, his eyes hurt.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, holding back a sob as I rushed away and grabbed my clothes.

We changed in silence. Once we were dressed, we packed up our camp and headed outside where the horses were feeding on the grass. I marched over Garnet, setting the supplies back on her saddle and mounted her. The moment I was about to leave, Edmund rested his hand on my though.

"Eirlys," Edmund started. "What can I do to convince you to…?"

"It's not that, Edmund." I interrupted. "It's our kingdoms. You brother and sisters would never approve. They see me as a monster because of my mother."

"What if I convince them," he suggested.

"That's impossible," I said.

"But what if, would you give us a chance." He said. "Even if a relationship between us doesn't work…I want to be your friend."

I took a deep breath, "If you somehow were able to convince them I am not Jadis…then maybe…"

A smiled kissed his lips, "I promise."

A promise I doubt he could keep.

"How can I contact you?" Edmund asked.

I paused, thinking about it. "There is a Yew tree between Care Paravel and Owlwood. Speak to the yew and your message shall be delivering to me. Maybe for once, Narnia could be one again."

"Maybe," Edmund said with a smile.

Thinking about it, I removed my handkerchief. A black silk fabric with an initial E on the corner. Edmund accepted the token.

"I'll be waiting," I said.

"And I will succeed," Edmund said, standing back.

I nodded, before gently snapped the reigns. Garnet took the order and galloped towards Ettinmoor. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Edmund through the entire journey. From the two sexual encounters and the promise he made. The thought of there being a chance was hopeful.

So after making peace with the Ettins, I returned to Stone Castle keeping a secret. I secretly made plans in forming peace with the Dark Narnians. My council found this strange, others despising the idea of forming an alliance with the light Narnians. They had faith in me and Jadis legacy. But I told them, there may be a time enemies will unite over a common foe and there might be equality. The idea was convincing enough to let the thought engrain their concept. How this alliance could be made was still a secret.

As the months pass, I started to doubt the concept of Edmund keeping to his word. Yet I held hope. Though as time went on, started to believe that our encounter was nothing but a dream. Until discovering Garnet was pregnant. I swore I haven't bred the dark mare, let alone her having a mate. But once the colt was born, the infant held a dark chocolate fur…just as Edmund's horse Philip.

A reminder not to give up.

But months turned into years there was no word from Edmund. I gave up and focused on my kingdom till hearing that a white stag was about in the lantern waste. Legend foretold that if one captures the white stag, their wishes shall come true. Curious, I went to seek of this stag wondering if the legend was true or one of Jadis white reindeer.

When I crossed paths with Edmund there were so many emotions and questions. However I hid when the other Pevensies came near and return to stone Castle. Several months later, when the Narnians came accusing me of killing their kings and queens…my heart shattered.

It was after Aslan defense, did we all learn the kings and queen returned to their world. Hearing those words were painful. As I walked with Aslan, I asked him why? Did he know about Edmund and me? Was this his form of punishment?

"No child, I knew of your relationship with Edmund. But Narnia needs to move on and it was a choice I had to make." Aslan said. "I am sorry."

"Will I ever see him again?" I asked.

Aslan stared at me with sincerity. "Yes, when Narnia is in need again."

I sighed and nodded. What happens that night in the cave was something unique and intimate? For once I felt love, even if was temporary and out of instinct. And that promise, was something that could had been.

 **'''''''''''''''''''''** ' **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 **So here is a one shot. Sorry if this seemed a bit rush. One shot are difficult for me. Also a partial scene was inspired by Camelot where Arthur is trying to convince Guinevere not to marry her husband. Hope this was good for you all.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**.


End file.
